Only In His Dreams
by elepine4
Summary: He would love me like I want him to and touch me like I wish for him to. Warning:Smut. BoyxBoy.


**I needed some smut ...OC Lovi can be fun...long paragraphs is not usaly my thing, but I couldn't help it! WARNING:ANGSTY SMUT! LEMON! BOYXBOY! Lol..Lovi is of age though soo...bye bye nasty pedos XD jkjk. First smut attempt...came out better than I could have hoped for. Also...semi Dark!Spain...well..mor elike possesive!Spain...ugh whatever. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes..I reread like twice, but I have no spellcheck so it might not be perfect.**

...

He would always pull me into our room and decorate my neck and face with soft brushes of kisses and nuzzles as he pressed me against the wall.. "Spain.." He would moan. "Ti amo bastard" I would drape my arms around his waist as the pure bliss of the sensual touches of love touched my skin. His lips were always so smooth and pink. I know he only does it to lead me on. Ever since I told him my feelings and he unwillingly told me his in return. He probably figured it was a way to get what he wants. At this moment I would always slip my hands down until they reached his ass, at which point I would give a light grope. He would bite his lip and surpress a moan at the touch.

"Take me now."He would whisper against my neck. I would lift him up and throw him onto the bed. My animal instincts would take over. I would jump on top of him and clamp my lips onto his neck, making sure to leave dark bruises to show everyone that this is MY Lovino. Also, mi tomate was never the one to like soft sex. Maybe he's the one who turned me this way. Into a vicious animal looking for nothing but my release. After I finally pulled my lips away from his neck I would slowly trace my lips up to his and press a hard kiss. One that would have teeth clashing together. I would bite his bottom lip until I could feel the crimson taste leak onto my taste buds. I would lick up every drop of the delicious substance. Then, our tongues would rubs against one another after one of us had forced out entry into the opposing mouth. I would rip his shirt apart which would make buttons fly every which way. Lovino had to buy so many new shirts it was ridiculous. I would pull away only for second to force my shirt over my head and then across the room it went.

I would reconnect our lips for a second before trailing kisses down his jaw, then his neck, then his chest, only to pause for a second to nip and twist his nipple, and then I would continue down his stomach to his waistline. The only then separating me from Lovi was a pair of skinny jeans and boxers. I would pull the zipper down with my teeth, then unclasp the button. He would kill me if I broke his shirts and his pants. I'd then pull then down his legs and force them off from around his ankles. They would soon meet my shirt across the room.

Now, the boxers. I slipped my fingers under the waistband and slid them down. Lovino would try to cover himself up as his face would flush red with embarrassment. I would grip his wrists and pin them together above his head. "I want to see you Lovino. Don't hide." I would whisper into his ear with a subtle smile.

His blush would deepen. "Bastard! Don't stare!" He would then free his hands and flip us so he was then on top of me. "It's not fair that I'm the only naked one." He would gripe then unzip my jeans with his skinny fingers and then fumble with the button until they were finally undone. Then, he would pull my pants and briefs off with one swift tug.

One thing about Lovino that I had learned was that he hated blow jobs. Detested them, but he would always sacrifice his own selfish needs to quench my fetish every once and awhile. It was never more than once every 2 months, but he was sure damn good at it. This time he would lean forward and run skinny fingers up the side of my already enlarged member. He'd prod the head of my penis, nudging ever so gently. Then, without warning, he would shove my cock all the way to the back of his mouth then he would take it all the way out once again."Lovi!" I would moan. "Please!" I would plead. He would smirk up at me and slowly rub my dick up and down with his hand clenched around my throbbing manhood. He would nibble a bit on the head. He would lick in little circle and lap up any precome that would dare leak.

Then, he would start to suck on me as if it were a child's lollipop, even though I knew he hated the thought and taste of a dick in his mouth. Only for me. His mouth was so warm and inviting. The moistness of the muscles pressing against me. His tongue teasing me as if circled around me within his mouth. I was so close. I can't hold back anymore. I locked my fingers into his dark brown locks. Lovi knew what to do next and started to deep throat. I shoved his mouth all the way down my member as sweet climax overtook me and I had let myself go all the way down his throat and iinto his stomach. He would start to gag and I would have to force myself out before I killed him. "That tasted horrible, you stupid bastard." He would pout and look up at me as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

He was always so adorable. 'Lovino.." I would whisper. My dick was already hardening again. I grabbed both sides of Lovi's face and sat up to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. I would flip us back over so now that I was on top again. I would pull away and grin at him. "Te amo mi tomate." Then, I'd grab his legs and left them over his head then onto my shoulders. I'd press four fingers against his lips. "Suck.

He would comply and suck the fingers into his mouth, wetting them the best he could to make this easier for him. Now, I was rock hard once again. I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I'd press my index finger against the hole and slowly pushed it in. He would bite his lips and clench his eyes shut. "Relax Lovi." Even though we would do this every day he would still be tight. He would relax his muscles a bit and I would slide another finger in and then another and another. He would try to hold back tears as they formed in his eyes. Sometimes, they would fall down his cheeks and I would kiss them away. I would spread my fingers every which way I could inside of him. When I was satisfied I would pull my fingers out, Lovi would visibly relax somewhat at the empty feeling. I would replace my fingers soon enough though. I would place the tip of my dick at his entrance and glance at him. He would nod in approval.

Then, I would shove my dick in as quickly and as hard as I possible could. He would scream out in pull ecstasy and I would groan at the tight, warm feeling. I would pause to let him adjust to the feeling before I would start to pound into him. "Spanga! Mmm!" He would moan my name which would only drive my drive faster and harder.

I'd pull out only to flip him over onto his stomach. He would stick his ass in the air and I would sit on my knees and quickly ram back into him. When I would finally find that magic sweet spot he would wither under me. "Yes! Spanga! Right there! Ti amo! Ti amooo!" I'd aim as hard as I could at the spot. Lovi would eventually cum from nothing more than just my dick, yeah, I was that fucking good. I would lean forward so my chest pressed against his back and gave the last thrusts all I could.

"Lovino!" I'd scream his name as I would release into him. Filling him with everything that was me. I ride my orgasm out before I could move no longer. I would unwillingly pull out of him and flop onto the bed next to him. He would turn and fall next to me. Then, he would cuddle into my side as we drifted to sleep.

...

I woke up and saw the empty spot next to me on my bed. Another dream is seems. I sat up and pulled my knees against my chest and let out a soft weep. I would never be able to have my beautiful Lovi connect with me like that. They were just stupid dreams. It crushed my heart.

"Antonio?"

I looked up and saw Lovino walking out of the bathroom with nothing, but a towel around his waist. "Lovi...?"

"Why the fuck are you crying? I'm the one that should be crying. You fucked my ass up so hard I can barely fucking walk." He walked over onto the bed next to me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and forced back the tears of joy in my eyes. I grinned as wide as I could. "Never better Lovino. I'm just really happy." Who wouldn't be happy when their dreams came true?


End file.
